The present invention relates in general to batteries and, more particularly to methods and apparatus for periodic, if not continuous, monitoring of the development of impending faults in secondary or re-chargeable batteries at the cell level using optical signals during operation of the batteries in applications such as electric vehicles and electrical grid storage.